1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting system, and more particularly to a duty cycle adjusting system of high-speed clock signals.
2. Description of Related Arts
Duty cycle adjusting circuits have very important significance for transmitting the high-speed clock signals. The traditional duty cycle adjusting circuits are generally achieved by adjusting the inversion threshold of the signal transmission. By increasing or decreasing the inversion threshold, the pulse widths of the high and low levels are changed, thereby the duty cycle is adjusted.
However, the traditional duty cycle adjusting circuits have the complex structure and need the bias from the peripheral circuits. Therefore, the circuit of the clock path is complex. Furthermore, it is difficult for the layout to be arranged in the integrated circuit.